


Country of Our Own Design

by Vahildr



Series: If I was King of the World {We'll rule the world together forever} [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: By witch I mean Snoke, Ding dong the witch is dead, Emperor Hux, F/M, Hound Kylo Ren, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Poe and Finn make an appearance later on, Reylux will be the death of me, Supreme Leader Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><i>I looked pain in the eye</i><br/>I've seen the demons that live in the night<br/>But if I was king<br/>If I was king of the world<br/>-King of the World </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The Resistance has fallen, and the First Order has lost their Supreme Leader, and a new Emperor will rise, to bring the Galaxy to its knees.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey cursed. 

When she had given the General those coordinates, she hadn't expected him to work so quickly. She had been expecting months before their plans could be put into action, not _two weeks._

Rey grabbed an already packed bag, one she kept just for this purpose, and joined the mass of panicked voices, her acting impeccable as she searched for Poe and Finn. A saber hung from her belt, but it was not the familiar silver blade that once belonged to the famous Luke Skywalker. This one was her own: sleek, black, and dual-bladed, made with crystals red as blood. 

She jumped when a hand fell heavily onto her shoulder, and Rey turned. Finn stood behind her, Poe close on her heels. "Rey! Thank goodness we found you! The General has a shuttle, she wants you with us."

It was Poe that spoke, his words quick. With her on the same shuttle as the General, Hux would be able to find her with much more ease. It was perfect, really. Rey followed the pair, hurrying into the shuttle and hearing the doors close behind them. 

"We've got word from the other bases, every one of our major bases are under attack. Poe, we need to get out of here." Leia's voice was calm, but Rey could sense she was shaken: hands curled into fists, a gleam of anger in her eyes, the flashes of power rolling from the Force-user. It was all proof enough for Rey. 

Poe slid into the pilots seat and Rey stared out the window of the ship as they lifted into the air, just as another swarm of TIE fighters swooped down over the Resistance's main base of D'qar. 

Rey felt a pang of sadness as the Falcon went up in flames, though she burned the thought just as quickly as it had come. Once this was all over, she would have a better ship, one that didn't remind Rey of her past, her old life on Jakku. Finn stood at her shoulder, a comforting hand on her shoulder, as if taking her silence for sorrow. 

Rey felt calm. Too calm, perhaps, for someone running for her life. She frowned, her eyes sliding down her arm, to rest on the band of metal around her wrist. It was a simple, silver-toned band, lighter than such a thick band should be. Rey let her fingers trace the etching in the metal. Hux and Kylo would always be able to find her, no matter how far she traveled. 

She was pulled from her musings as Leia let out a low growl, and Rey lifted her head just as they pulled out of the planets atmosphere, seeing the stars brighter than they had ever been on the burning planet below. A squadron of TIE fighters hung in the darkness, and Rey's eyes widened as the First Order's flagship, The Finalizer, materialized above them. 

There was a scurrying of feet and the slide of a chair as Leia took the co-pilots spot, prepping for a jump to hyperspace, only for the ship to shudder around them, powering down completely, save for the hum of the emergency generator that kicked in movements later. 

No one moved as the holoviewer flicked to life, and Rey had to hold her breath to hide the smile as the amused form of General Armitage Élan Hux appeared before them, his loyal captain just behind his shoulder. Rey bristled, and Finn gripped her shoulder tighter, fear radiating from him in waves of red pinpricks, palpable to the Force-sensitive. 

"Thought you could escape, now, did you?" His words were aimed at the General, now standing just behind Rey, stoic. For a moment, Rey admired the General's tenacity, her fearlessness in the face of adversary. There was another shudder as the ship was pulled into the much larger star destroyer, and dropped roughly to the ground. 

A quick glance towards the window told Rey that they were inside the ship now, storm troopers in their stark white armor milling around, blasters drawn. There was a sharp _clang_ and Rey's head snapped towards the door, eyes widening as _he_ entered, greatcoat fluttering behind him. 

"General Leia Organa, a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," his voice dripped with honeyed sincerity and Rey blinked, forgetting their plan. Without pause, Hux turned to Poe and Finn, eyes taking in the pair. "And the Traitor and his pilot, I wondered if we'd ever see each other again..." 

And then his cold gaze was on her, and Rey closed her eyes, shrinking back as his gaze trailed up and down. "And the scavenger I've heard so much about... What a surprise, what a surprise..."

When she felt her mind was once more under control, Rey opened her eyes, meeting the cool gaze of the General. She hid a smirk, hands rubbing the metal around her wrist, knowing the time had come, evident by the way the silver-plated Captain Phasma stepped closer, blaster nowhere in sight. 

"General Leia Organa-Solo, Pilot Poe Dameron, and Traitor FN-2187. You are under arrest for action taken against the First Order, and past crimes." Leia said nothing, not even looking in Rey's direction as she was bound, dignified still, even as a prisoner, led away. The other two stared at Rey incredulously, Finn fighting the storm troopers that advanced on him and Poe. 

Rey turned, her eyes closing as the metal cuffs closed with a heavy _click_ , not wanting to see the betrayal in their eyes as they were led into the depths of The Finalizer. 

\---

On the other side of the galaxy, far from D'qar, Kylo, the First of the Knights of Ren, stood before his master, head bowed, waiting for the old man to speak. Kylo had never considered himself Sith, and he had certainly never considered Snoke to be one of the fabled Sith Lords, but the fact remained: for the General's plan to work, truly work, the apprentice must ruin the master. 

"You would destroy everything we've built, for a scavenger?" The old man's voice was hoarse and Kylo bristled at the tone. With the so-called _scavengers_ help, he and Hux had completed more in a few months than Snoke ever had in the fifteen years Kylo had been under his control. And perhaps, just perhaps, there were a few personal reasons as to why Kylo Ren stood before the Supreme Leader, his knights behind him, weapons drawn, ready to kill at the order of the First Knight. 

For a moment, Snoke seemed to shrink, his billowing robes swallowing the thin limbs and bony body and Kylo found he was not ready for the slam of power, throwing him against the rocky wall. He had wanted a fight, and Snoke would not let his life go easily. 

"You have become soft, Ren," Snoke's voice echoed around the chamber, thin, but filled with tangible venom, and Kylo narrowed his eyes, staggering to his feet, saber in hand, blade flickering red. The other Knights moved towards their puppet master and Kylo snarled, swinging the deadly blade. "He's mine."

As one, they stepped back, and Kylo bared his teeth, stalking closer to Snoke. "Soft? Anything but soft, _Master_." Kylo's voice was mocking. "I've come to realize there's more to this than being manipulated by an old man." Kylo lunged, his blade slicing down towards his master, who vanished, only to appear once more, just out of reach. 

"I see what they plan, Apprentice. If you think they will see you as an equal, you are sadly mistaken." Kylo growled. Guilt was a tool, that was all. "Unless you have other motives?"

Kylo should have been prepared. There was a clatter as the cross-hilted saber landed in the rock, and the Knight fell, hands scrabbling against his face. The scar burned, and Kylo's eyes clenched as claws dug into his mind, fracturing any sort of barrier. 

Snoke's voice echoed in his mind, and Kylo's eyes fluttered. Rey stood before him, a look of pity etched onto her features, her black and red uniform crisp, a sleek, silver hilt held in one hand. Hux, garbed in immaculate white and red, lounged on the black throne, just steps behind her, fingers tapping an impatient, staccato rhythm, though Kylo noticed he couldn't hear the sound. The soon-to-be-Emperor's lips moved, and Kylo read the two words, to which Rey, his own apprentice, who so-far surpassed her training, tilted her head, a smirk dropping from crimson-painted lips, the blade crackling to life in her hands. 

As quick as the vision came, it was gone, and instead of the searing pain of a lightsaber's blade that Kylo was expecting, warmth filled his body, energizing the Knight in a way he had never felt. He surged up, blade appearing in his grasp, the look of surprise across his Master's face as the Crimson fire ignited in the man's chest, straight through his frail heart. 

Kylo Ren spun, his breathing labored, before Snoke's body hit the ground, staring at each of his knights in turn. No longer would he and Knights be controlled by a madman hidden among relics of the past. 

"Lord Ren?" The voice came from behind him, and he didn't turn, instead clicked the saber off, glancing towards the dias, and Snoke's dark throne. "Gather what can be carried. The rest will be destroyed."

His voice was harsh and Kylo felt them scurry into action as he strode towards the throne, pacing the perimeter of the dias, his eyes never leaving the seat, until his eyes landed on a hinge, hidden almost from sight. 

With a shove of the force, the throne toppled to the side, cracking as it fell, and Kylo felt a grim satisfaction course through his form as the Supreme Leader's fortress slowly lost its power. 

He knelt, cloak billowing around him, and slip open the trap door, peering into the inky darkness below. It was a room, a treasury, of Snoke's most prized possessions.

Kylo dropped into the chamber and ignited his lightsaber, sending a sinister glow across the room, casting shadows. Holocrons and scrolls and books lined the shelves, and he stalked past them in favor of a blade, sleek and deadly, a cold, black blade, etched with markings of the Sith. 

His lips turned, into a soft smile, predatory, almost, and he reached out, hefting it with one hand and swinging it. It moved effortlessly, despite its weight, and Kylo felt his appreciation for the sword grow. 

It was a blade fit for an Emperor. 

He wrapped the blade in a length of cloth, pulling himself from the hidden chamber. He could sense his Knights making their way back to the shuttle, and he turned from the crumbling throne room. 

No one would call the crumbling planet home, ever again, Kylo decided, as he set sights towards The Finalizer.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute Kylo Ren was back aboard the Finalizer, Rey knew, and by proxy, so did the General, and it was merely heartbeats before the dark man was there, in the room with them once more. 

Rey flung herself towards him, and with a startled noise of surprise, Kylo caught her, dropping the case he carried. The bond between them flared brightly as she settled against his chest, content to be near him once more.

"You came back to us," she breathed and Kylo Ren brushed the hair out of her face, his features still hidden behind the mask, voice distorted by the modulator. "Of course I did. You and Tage would have murdered me had I not."

Hux appeared behind Rey, a pleased look on his face as he twined his arms around the pair, Rey sandwiched between the two men. For the first time in a long while, they were together again. 

Everyone was _home_ , and it felt right. 

There was a soft knock, breaking the short reunion and reminding the trio that there would be much to prepare: Snoke's death would leave the First Order in chaos, giving them a small window of opportunity to take what was rightfully theirs. 

Rey slipped from between the men, to the doors, and opened it, revealing Captain Phasma and behind her, Lieutenant Mitaka. 

Rey stepped aside to let them in, and the two men turned as one, watching them enter, Kylo pulling his mask away with a soft hiss as he did so. 

"You seem to have returned in one piece, Ren. Good to see you." 

There was no hesitation in the stormtrooper's words as she found a spot to perch, on the edge of a black couch. The Lieutenant, on the other hand, hung back, as if still unsure of his place among this small group.

Kylo set the mask down, turning to the case he had unceremoniously dropped when Rey had launched herself at him. 

"Good to see you too, Gwen," he nodded in her direction before settling down on his knees before the short table, sliding the force-held locks open. Hux took a seat behind him, feet propped up on Kylo's shoulder, and the Darksider glanced over but didn't protest. He would be the Emperor's Hound, just as the Emperor would be his, soon enough. 

"This was one of the many artifacts that Snoke kept hidden in his temple. It's called a Sith Sword. Legend says they were forged using the blood of Jedi in the days of old, and could only be wielded by those who could use the dark side of the force. 

There was also a legend that told of non-force users who could wield a Sith's Sword."

Kylo shrugged Hux's feet from his shoulder and stood, the gleaming black blade held flat in his hands. 

"Consider this your first gift as Emperor," he said, smiling down at the red-haired man. Hux stood, taking the hilt of the blade in one hand. For all it's heavy appearance, the blade was light, and he stepped away from the others, giving it an experimental swing. 

"It's a blade fit for an Emperor " Rey mused, moving to stand by Kylo. "We can teach you how to wield a sword like we do a saber, it's different from your fencing techniques."

Phasma hummed and Rey glanced over at her. "We have another matter to discuss: the prisoners we took from today's attacks. We have many men and women who are not willing to comply with our demands."

"The choice is simple then, execute them. If they do not wish to join us, so be it."

Gwen blinked, surprised to hear the words come so easily from Rey, who had worked for and with the Resistance for many years. "Others are willing to join us under circumstances: your pilot, Poe Dameron. He claims he's the best in the galaxy, and he'll only stay if he can fly."

Rey tilted her head. Of course Poe wanted to fly. That's all he ever wanted out of life, really, considering it was all he ever talked about. 

"FN-2187 had an odd request."

This time it was the Lieutenant that spoke up, and Hux's sharp gaze flicked to Mitaka's nervous one. “He is willing to stay, to protect her.”

Mitaka glanced at Rey quickly before looking down, eyes not meeting those of Hux or Ren. “I told him that would be up to you decide, Gen- Emperor.”

Rey could see the wheels turning in behind the cool grey of Hux’s eyes as he took the offered sheath, sliding the blade away. He was silent through the process, and Rey could feel Mitaka’s nervousness at his slip-up. It was an easy thing, she mused, head tilting slightly as her gaze turned to that of Kylo’s. His dark eyes had taken on a golden tint, and Rey frowned. It wasn’t often that the pull to the Dark side was enough for his eyes to change so suddenly. 

“We will deal with him later. First we must take what is rightly ours. After that, we can put our plans into action.”

Rey nodded. Hux’s words made sense. With Snoke gone and other’s likely wanting control of the military force, there was little time for error. Hux needed to be installed as the new leader, and quickly.

“Tonight, we celebrate our victory. We deserve that, at least. Tomorrow begins a new era for the First Order.” 

There was a finalizing ring to the redhead’s words, and looking around, Rey could see the looks of agreement on each of their faces, knowing the same look was reflected in her own features. “Mitaka, Phasma, I will leave you to set up for tomorrow’s event. You know what must be prepared.”

The chrome stormtrooper nodded, standing. It was a dismissal if anything, she knew. “Yes, sir. The Lieutenant and I will have everything set and ready. Have a wonderful evening.”

There was a hint of a smirk in her words and she pulled Mitaka up by the arm, tugging him away from the couch and towards the door. 

The minute the pair were gone, Kylo prowled towards his two lovers, eyes never leaving the pair. Hux had taken his seat once more, lounging in the high backed chair with all the care of a _king_ , with Rey on his lap, curled into him, almost cat-like. When Kylo neared, she leaned up, pulling the dark figure down for a kiss, much to Hux’s amusement. 

He was to be emperor, yes, but in the scheme of things, it was their Rey, their little star, that was in control, at least behind the scenes. She had been the one to set the ball in motion, those many months ago. 

He twined his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck and breathing deeply, teeth gently scraping along the soft skin. Oh, but she was anything but soft, their Rey was just as powerful as her men, and twice as stubborn as them combined. 

“You will make a fine Supreme Leader, my dear,” Hux’s voice was rough, and Rey leaned back into him, pulling Kylo with her. “And you a fine Emperor, my Lord,” she teased, tilting her head back to smile brightly at him. Kylo growled softly in his throat, and looking back, Rey could see his pupils blown wide. 

Hux chuckled, trailing one hand through Kylo’s hair, fingers tangling in the dark locks. “How could we forget about you, Kylo? You are the one who brought us all together...”

His voice trailed and Kylo pressed closer, catching the redhead’s lips in a searing kiss before pulling them both to stand, tucking Rey into his arms, bridal style. “Today has been a trying day, and the days ahead will be the same…”

Kylo turned, padding towards the bedroom, Hux close on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Once i have a moment I'll change the tags and update things, I'm currently flying to Nola o.o


End file.
